Potter and Evans: Time of Your Life
by luvcullen
Summary: A story about James potter and Lily Evans from their first meeting to their . PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All Harry Potter books belongs to JK Rowling and movies to Warner Bros.

Oh and please, please, please review! This is my first fan-fiction. 

Brief Overview: This is about James Potter and Lily's relationship mostly, but the Marauders and Snape are also gonna be important… I have realized I suck at summaries, but please just read my work. I PROMISE that my writing in the story is better than up here in the intro-area-place. (Isn't that a good word? lol)

**Chapter 1****: The Meeting**

James Potter woke up at 10:30 am on the first of September. This specific date would have made any other eleven year old witch or wizard eager to get to King's Cross station early in the morning, but for James Potter this was not the case. James woke up to his father tipping over his bed, making him roll onto his bedroom floor. He groaned loudly and slowly got halfway to his feet and then flopped back down onto his bed, his left leg lazily hanging over the edge of the mattress.

Mr. Potter glared down at his son, this time grabbing his leg and wrenching him off the bed and across the room, making James trip over his trunk while he was trying to catch his footing. Mr. Potter smirked and then said "You better get ready Jamie, even if you miss the train I will still drag you off to school. You know that I personally know Albus Dumbledore and he would be glad to see my son being personally escorted by me." He chuckled, and then seeing James finally getting ready, he left the room.

James groggily got dressed, and walked downstairs. He grabbed a pop tart from a kitchen cupboard, ignoring the house elf that was trying to give him a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast for breakfast.

James' mother, Mrs. Potter, walked into the kitchen smiling at her son who she was so proud of to be finally about to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. All of their family has attended Hogwarts before, and James was the youngest of the family, the final Potter that will enter Hogwarts. "Sweetie, why don't we start to head to the platform now, we have only fifteen minutes. Besides, you can't mope around forever just because you aren't allowed your own broomstick this year."

James pouted and sat on the counter, across from his mother who sat at the table. "I'm not going unless I can bring my broom," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He desperately wanted to bring his new Cleansweap 6, the latest broom in the Cleansweap series, which was one of the best broomstick brands. James had gotten the broom for his birthday back in March, and hasn't gone a day without riding it since. Just then, his father came downstairs, levitating James' trunk with his wand.

"Its time to go James," Mr. Potter said sternly, walking towards his son ready to apparate with him.

James sighed and finally grabbed onto his father's forearm tightly, giving in to going to King's Cross, and eventually Hogwarts.

As the three Potters arrived at King Cross, landing in the bathroom from their apparition, they walked out of the bathroom and out to the muggle side of King's Cross. James smiled to himself, in truth he was so excited about finally continuing his family's legacy of attending Hogwarts, and hopefully getting to be in Gryffindor like the rest of his family too. He almost totally forgot about his lack of being able to bring his Cleansweep 6, walking happily along besides his parents, about to go through the entryway to Platform 9 ¾. Making sure that no muggles were watching, James and his family jogged through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾.

James stood in a mixture of amazement and shock, almost like a little kid on the morning of the best Christmas of their lives. The train sparkled in a mixture of shiny red, black, silver and gold paint. The words 'Hogwarts Express' were scrawled across the face of the train and along its' side. And on the platform itself was a crowd of parents and their children saying their goodbyes and meeting back up with friends from previous years of school. A few other adolescents, who looked of his own age, were looking the exact same way that he was, in a split between amazement and pure awestruck.

A loud, screeching whistle erupted from the train, signaling a last call for the students' boarder of the train. James waved goodbye to his parents and then got onto the train, searching for an empty compartment in the first years' range of compartments. He silently cursed himself for being so late because about all of the compartments were full to their maximum capacity. Finally, toward the end of the first years' carriage limits, James found a compartment that only had three others in it and he decided to enter it. He smiled at the two boys and one girl in the compartment, shoving his trunk into a free shelf atop of the seats. He then plopped down onto the free seat that was next to the red-haired girl, with beautiful almond shaped green eyes. Next to the girl was a boy who had a large, hooked nose and thick hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. The final boy sat in the opposite row of seats, which were facing their own. This boy looked tall and lean, James thought girls might see him as good-looking, but he wasn't sure and honestly didn't care. The whole group of them seemed to not know each other, except for maybe the greasy haired boy and girl, who seemed to be sitting, rather relaxed next to each other.

"So, do any of you guys like quidditch? I happen to absolutely love it, though I am rather depressed that first years aren't allowed brooms. Stupid Dumbledore and his stupid rules that make no freackin sense," he said, moping about having to leave his broomstick at home yet again.

The red-haired girl who was sitting next to James looked at him as if he was a complete idiot. "You know just because you want to bring your stupid broomstick to Hogwarts, it doesn't mean you have to criticize Professor Dumbledore's rules. They all have a purpose to have been put in place in the first place. Maybe it was put in place to keep idiots like you from breaking their stupid necks before they know how to fly the proper way."

"Well, excuse me but I have been flying on a broom all my life, so I know how to do it_the proper way_," he mocked at her.

Lily placed her hands on her hips, glaring at James. "Well, maybe Professor Dumbledore just doesn't want your head to explode from being so stupid and immature. You can't always get what you want in life!" she said ferociously, by now Lily was very upset and close to the boundaries of angry.

James and Lily were now both standing on their feet, facing each other. The other two boys were just watching the duo face it off. Sirius, the boy who was on the opposite row of seats was secretly hoping that James would win the debate, while Severus was hoping for his lifelong friend Lily to win the fight. Severus considered the argument a fight because he had never seen Lily so angry before, except for only once while with her sister.

James looked Lily straight in the eyes, he honestly wasn't angry at all. He was actually enjoying this thing that he considered just to be a 'loud discussion between friends.' He then looked at her flirtatiously, "Well, can I have you then?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

Lily glared at James in awestruck. He was being just so- so ARROGANT! That stupid git, Lily just couldn't take it anymore to be in his presence. She stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her. Severus looked between the Sirius and James and then followed lily out of the compartment in haste.

James smiled to himself and then looked at Sirius. "I think she's in love with me," he said proudly, patting his own back for his achievement.

**Soooo… what do you all think? Good? Bad? I want criticism of any kind; just don't be totally cruel about it. Oh, and I know my grammar sucks, so no being mean about that.**

**Once again, please review!!**


End file.
